A Simple Prayer
by Lyn713
Summary: ONESHOT [Epilogue- Fighting for Sango] SM After their wedding night, Sango says a small prayer…


A Simple Prayer

ONESHOT [Epilogue- Fighting for Sango] S/M After their wedding night, Sango says a small prayer…

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Dear Buddha, Kami, or whatever you like to be called…

          I haven't really done anything like this before, but you already know that. I guess the last time I talked to you I was nine, when I had asked for you to help me become a good demon hunter. But I really didn't understand the purpose of a prayer then, I'm not even sure I do now… 

          Well… how was your day? 

Okay, I'm making a complete fool of myself here. As you probably know, my wedding was earlier, and I'm sitting here, my… husband (boy, that sounds weird) Miroku asleep next to me. I'm not sure why decided to talk to you, it just seemed, well, the right time. Over these couple of years, I never really had the chance, with the shard collecting and the Naraku hunting, and, well, pretty much everything else, either external or internal. And then there's Kohaku…

I guess I feel sorry for him after all he went through. I probably would've tried the same thing- taking my own life, that is. I-I just couldn't watch him die again. I wonder where he is now, off repenting for his sins somewhere, hopefully meeting some girl to call his own (and hopefully not feeling her up). 

_Sigh… _It all feels like a dream now. I feel like I should still be constantly wandering, searching for vengeance, with an anguish that could not be deterred. My heart was so cold back then, after all my loved ones had been slaughtered by blood hungry, spiteful demons. Now I realize, I was no better than them. I was ready to do anything to get revenge and save my brother from the jaws of Satan himself, even if I had steal from my friends to do so. Stealing Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha was probably the lowest and most desperate thing I've ever done.

Inuyasha… the clueless boy has finally become a man. I'm not exactly sure how it happened- when Inuyasha finally admitted it to Kagome that he loved her, that is. All I know is that it was the day after Kikyo came, and the day he was supposed to join the miko in the fires of hell. Kagome had run after him that night, desperate to tell him her feelings before it was too late. An hour later, a pack of soul stealers had flown away into the night, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome coming out of the forest, the hanyou carrying Kikyou's deserted form. They gave her a proper ceremony the morning after. When I asked Kagome if they had killed her, she simply stated, "She just let go."

They have a bouncing dog-eared baby now. Of course, they're still fighting over the name of course. Those two will never change.

I want one just like him…

As for Kouga, well… his finance, Ayame, had literally hunted him down. She had reminded him that he had stated to her those many years ago, that if she had gotten strong enough, he would marry her. And she proved she was strong enough: by giving Kouga the butt-kicking of his life.

Oh yes, then there's Inuyasha's older brother, Sess…Sessho… oh yes, Sesshoumaru. Well I don't exactly know what happened to him. He doesn't try to kill his younger brother anymore, probably telling himself he wasn't worth the time. Of course, every now an then, we do hear a traveler speaking of a dog demon being followed by a toad demon, a human child, and a red-eyed woman… 

Then there's Miroku…

My husband. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. The wife of the village player. Or what _used _to be the village player. I heard Kagome threatening Miroku the night before the wedding. I quote: "If you _ever EVER _cheat on her, or being anything _but _monogamous and faithful to her, I will _personally _hunt you down, and make sure you won't be able to use what you bear children _with!" _

But I guess that's what makes Miroku, Miroku. I mean he's smart, kind, generous, strong, handsome… _something _had to be wrong with him, otherwise he'd be a little _too _perfect. 

I still don't know why he chose me. He could pretty much have every other girl in the world. I'm not that pretty, I've never cooked a day in my life, and I'm certainly not ladylike. Actually I never thought I'd be married, since half the demon-hunters in the group weren't married, and since I was the only woman and all. My father had warned me that men don't like women who do hard labor, but I refused to quit…

And I don't regret it for a moment…

I don't want to be like every other girl. Sometimes I wonder how men chose their wives. They were all trained and taught the same way, they pretty much all share the same qualities as the next. 

But, now here I am, with him, Miroku, the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, especially with the curse lifted from his life. He was so hysterical when the curse was finally lifted, I mean, to be shrouded by death from the moment you were born. A fear I couldn't imagine.

He's a pervert, so what?

I just had this conversation… to say thanks… for giving all of this to me. I never thought I could be so… content. 

And just give the strength to overlook his one little imperfection…" 

A rank smell reached her nose. Sango turned to her husband, who had turned over, letting out more of his bodily gases.

"Make that two…"

**_Amen._**

****

****

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

**_*_**

****

I don't know what possessed me to write this, but I like the way it turned out, the whole thing took me two hours to write. It pretty much sums everything up, and who better to do it by than by Sango.

_Lil'Lyn713_


End file.
